


you're so cute, babe

by adorechan



Series: loving you has consequences (that i'm willing to take) [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, based on that clip of chan dancing and wonwoo judging the hell out of him, i still have no fucking idea how to tag please someone tell me how this works, this ship is so cute why is it so underrated :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan
Summary: don't be mad, baby, because you're the only thing on my mind.





	you're so cute, babe

**Author's Note:**

> based off that clip of chan dancing and wonwoo judging him because wow thats so cute and everyone is soft for chan 
> 
> including me

chan bites a chunk of food off the skewer, chewing and looking straight at the camera before breaking out into dance. he makes it up on the spot, moving towards the right of the room as wonwoo sits near the table on the left of him. his nonchalant face switches to pretend disgust as he watches his boyfriend dance across the room. chan makes eye contact with wonwoo before dancing towards him.

wonwoo mirrors his movement as chan moves toward him and chuckles lowly. chan laughs, collapsing in wonwoo's lap before wonwoo once again morphs his face into a look of disgust.

"what even was that, babe? that dance was awful." he teases, running his slender fingers through chan's silver hair.

chan pouts, whining, "i was just having some fun! i thought i did pretty good for making it up all on the spot." chan intertwines their fingers, loosely holding onto wonwoo's slightly larger hand.

wonwoo continues running his hand through chan's hair with his free hand, a small smile playing on his lips. "i just thought it was a bit... weird. it wasn't  _that_ good." he replies. 

chan pinches wonwoo's thigh with his forefinger and thumb, huffing as he does so. wonwoo laughs quietly and chan savors it. 

"aw, c'mon. don't be like that. i'm just messing you with you, babe. i thought your dance was great."

chan's pout turns into a big smile until he's smiling ear to ear. he turns around and pecks wonwoo on the lips.

"i could never be mad at a big baby like you." chan smirks, giving his boyfriend one last kiss.

"i knew there was a reason why i loved you." wonwoo jokes and chan slaps him on the thigh.

"just kidding, babe."


End file.
